Marvel Two-In-One Vol 1 43
| Quotation = You stole that Cube from Project Pegasus and we aim to get it back -- any way we can | Speaker = Thing | StoryTitle1 = The Way the World Winds Down | Synopsis1 = Having tracked down the Cult of Entropy to recover the Cosmic Cube, Ben Grimm and Captain America arrive to find that the Cult has used it to bring to life their God: Jude the Entropic Man. The Cult's leader, Victorious, explains how he came to become a member of the Cult and how they used the Cosmic Cube to turn the remains of their dead leader, Yagzan, into Jude to bring about their ideal of universal entropy. When Ben and Cap try to take back the Cosmic Cube, it leads to them battling Victorius one-on-one, as Jude watches waiting to judge on humanity's fate. However, Jude isn't the only one watching, as the battle has also attracted the attention of the Man-Thing. As the struggle continues, the Man-Thing takes hold of the Cosmic Cube. When Victorious asks Jude to end the battle, the Entropic Man tries to convince Captain America to give into Entropy. Cap almost does give in, however, the Thing stops him and enters into Jude himself, instead of being killed Ben finds that has been restored to his human form. When Jude begins to believe that mankind is not ready to receive his gift of entropy decides to leave, but to take Victorious with him. As Victorious grapples with the Man-Thing to get hold of the Cosmic Cube, Jude touches Victorious. There is a flash of light, and Jude and Victorious have been transformed into a crystal structure. Recovering the Cosmic Cube, Ben and Captain America return to Project Pegasus. The Man-Thing however, reconstitutes himself and approaches the crystal. The muck-monster begins to change into human form as it gets closer to the crystal and decides to shamble away. | Writer1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Penciler1_1 = John Byrne | Inker1_1 = | Colourist1_1 = Phil Rachelson | Letterer1_1 = Bruce Patterson | Editor1_1 = Roger Stern | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** * Other Characters: * * ** * Locations: * ** *** * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Victorious mentions how he was trying to recreate the Super-Soldier Serum. He attempted this in . * He also mentions that AIM used to be a part of Hydra. Such was the case when they first appeared in . However, when they came under the leadership of MODOK in they severed ties with Hydra. * Victorius' battle with Kevin Plunder was chronicled in - . * The Cult of Entropy was led by Yagzan until his death in . * While Victorious is presumably still trapped in the crystal, Jude later resurfaces years later in . Chronology Notes Events in this story occur behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Victorious: * - Victor Conrad begins working for AIM. * - Victor works on a new Super-Soldier Serum. * - Victor reborn in the explosion that made him Victorious. * - Victorious battles Ka-Zar. * - Conrad survives his battle with Ka-Zar, joins the Cult of Entropy. * - Victorious uses the Cosmic Cube to create Jude the Entropic Man. * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}